Arwintar
Arwintar (アーウィンタール) is the imperial capital city of the Baharuth Empire. Background Arwintar is situated slightly west from the center of the Empire. Although the population might be less than that of the capital of the Re-Estize, Arwintar is much grander. Due to many years of reform by the emperor himself, the Empire is currently experiencing the largest influx of development ever recorded in history. New things are constantly being introduced and brought out to society, giving rise for merchants the opportunity to explore many new markets. A constant influx of goods and talents are seen in the Empire’s capital. For the citizens living in the capital, it is truly a time of hope and opportunity. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Arwintar was the staging point for a gathering of four parties of workers that took a commission from a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to investigate a newly discovered ruin in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Days passed since the workers left the capital, and disaster struck in the form of two dark elves riding upon a dragon. They proceeded to wreak havoc right outside the Imperial Palace, resulting in the lives of a company of royal knights and one of the Four Knights. Declaring themselves emissaries from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the location of where the workers were dispatched, they demanded the emperor to make amends for the Count Femel's invasion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Layout Arwintar is unique in that it is the only city in the Baharuth Empire and perhaps in the New World, made from bricks and stones. No other nation has ever attempted such a grand endeavor in constructing that kind of city, due to the sheer scale and cost in funding this project. An impressive feat of civil engineering; Arwintar’s existence is a testament of the might and wealth of the Empire. The architecture and layout of the city is quite advanced, compared to modern standards. The roads of the city are segregated into separate lanes to allow the ease of traffic. Raised sidewalks and fences bordering the streets have been erected to ensure the safety of pedestrians. Public lighting is maintained and powered by magic during the night. To ensure public order, the streets are regularly patrolled by platoons of knights. Features Imperial Palace: This palace lies at the center of the city. It is the home of Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix, The Bloody Emperor, and the current monarch of the empire. Around the Imperial Palace is surrounded by numerous universities, magic academies and governmental institutions, displaying its importance as the literal heart of the empire. It is also guarded by the Imperial Knights, elite bodyguards of the Emperor. Grand Arena: This area is one of the iconic features of the Imperial Capital. It serves as a gathering for grand events and social outings such as the Grand Combat Tournament and gladiatorial fights. Central Market: This market is the main hub of commerce, where business transactions and deals are brokered in the capital. It is divided into four sections each with its’ own specialty and market. For example, magic items in the center area of the northern market are sold while adventurers or workers would often go there frequently to resupply and bargain magic items. Temple of the Four Great Gods: It is the temple dedicated to the Four Great Gods. This is where the priests of the capital congregate and allow the use of healing magic to cure the wounded and sick, for a small fee. Due to its importance, the temple is guarded by a company of knights that routinely patrol its territory. Singing Apple Pavilion: It is an inn located in the capital and is a great place for workers to meet with potential clients. Magic Ministry: A vast territory surrounded by thick, high wall with several watchtowers overlooking it. It is guarded by elite of the 1st Knight Order, Imperial Air Guard and high level magic casters. Here is where magic equipment's for the knights are made, development of new spells, raising the standard of living through magic experiments and the essence of the Empire's magic knowledge is all here. The person in charge of this place is Fluder ,while the minister of magic is someone else. The innermost tower is where undead experiments are conducted. It is guarded by the Imperial Earth Guard, veteran magic casters and four stone golems stand guard at the entrance. Deep underground is where a Death Knight have been locked up, captured from the Katze Plains. Known Characters from Arwintar * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix * Fluder Paradyne Trivia * Apparently, household magic items are cheaper to buy in the Empire than in the Kingdom. * Many of the mansions in the high-class residential districts are empty, because many nobles were stripped of their nobility by the Emperor and can no longer afford to pay the costs of living. * The capital is regularly patrolled by magic casters and sky cavalry, making any attempt to sneak into the city through magic difficult. * Foreign diplomats often sigh with jealousy at the paved streets and affluence of the Empire. * As a rule, one of the Four Imperial Knights must remain to protect the capital at all times. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Capitals